


Part 2

by Livelaugh



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh





	Part 2

He grits his teeth harshly the moon light reflects in his eyes as he growls low and dangerous his arms stretched to their breaking point. But still he tries to move forward to the hunter that smiles darkly at him pleased. ”What would you do?” he asks again mockingly gesturing to Stiles that lays there on the ground with another hunters foot on his chest cruelly pressing as more blood leeks from Stiles mouth and chest. His heartbeat isn’t strong its weak and Derek lashes out again trying to rip himself free from the magical chains that carve into his bones. The hunter throws his head back laughing gleefully like a child getting its gift at Christmas. 

The basement is dark except from the small window, Derek can smell trees he just needs to free himself and he will be able to take Stiles out of there. ”What will you sacrifice for this boy?” the hunter asks kneeling down and grabbed violently the limp boys chin forcing the boy to look at him the hunter laughs at his dangerous low growl, ”he’s your mate is he not?” the hunter grins and then leans down and kisses Stiles on the mouth making Derek roar in anger. 

With red eyes like the sun in the dark and with teeth extended and bloody as he tires to bite into the hunter that has his mate on the ground. Focus on Stiles heart the logical voice in his growls focus on his heart!

Stiles with his last strength tries to bite the other hunter that laughs his dark skin glittering with sweat Derek wants it to blood instead. ”Just kill the boy.” Derek rips and rips but nothing but his own bones pop and crack and the chains wont budge. The other hunter that was kneeled down stands up walking to Derek that tries to rip into his with his teeth. ”Pity. Even in the verge of death he fights. I can see why you chose the boy. Such shame.” He repeats and lifts Stiles head slightly then slam it hard into the concrete ground. The sound of Stiles head cracking made him freeze he feels a surging force of rage that he never felt before. He never saw two sides of himself, he didn’t see a wolf side or a human side. He was him yin and yang but now that balance broke as his mate was dying he couldn’t reach him. He couldn’t help him, he was too weak. He had to kill his human side to help his mate, he squeezed his eyes shut he could feel the human side of him die as Stiles heart suddenly stopped. 

The wolf side of him went rabid the hunters froze and started to scream at each other. They ran outside the basement Derek roared the entire basement trembled and then he heard it thump thump thump. Stiles gasps for air his head turns to him. Derek roars again surging his force through the basement, Stiles manages to crawl his trembling hands reaching to touch him. As soon as Stiles fingertip touches his foot he releases more energy. Like a pupped being moved Stiles uses Derek as a ladder until he stands he reaches around the chains, Derek growls in approval as Stiles starts to break his fingers, he yanks himself free from the chains dropping down on the ground. He cracks his fingers right that instantly start to heal, he pressed his hand into Stiles chest and blast another energy burst Stiles heartbeat gets faster. But he drops anyhow into Derek’s embrace that jumps up and kicks the window and he starts to run. The beast in him wants to rip the hunters.

He wants to feast on their blood he wants to rip them from the inside out, but he cant he tries to calm himself and focus on Stiles heart, heart, heart he chants as he runs through the woods, he doesn’t know the destination but he knows he needs to get away, he needs to get Stiles safe. Safe. What a concept. They where never safe always something in the dark trying to rip into them to destroy them. He’s suppose to keep Stiles safe, when Stiles came back for him in the elevator Stiles broke down all those years ago. Scott had left them for the alphas.

The alphas never kept their promise, Jennifer sacrificed Stiles father leaving him alone and dead on the inside, he had taken the young boy to his bed tucked him in and laid next to him for days neither speaking a word. In the end Scott chose his mother there where no shame in that but his choice left Stiles alone, he lost his father and brother that night of the druids death. Isaac hadn’t even glanced at him as he followed Scott. In a way they both where alone, his sister never made it he had roared in pain holding her lifeless body in his arms he had felt the human in him slipping away then he had heard it thump thump thump. He had looked up to see a teary Stiles drop on his knees in front of him his shaky hands closing Cora’s eyes and brought their foreheads together.

In the end it was just them, they left Beacon Hills never looking back as it was just a reminder of death, it had been a night not many years ago when Stiles in one of those cliché motels reached for him. It had been one of those nights when their limbs molded into one it was ridiculous simple how well they fit together how no words needed to be said they just moved. In the end they where each others anchor and reason for air. Like strays they moved around never staying longer than a week or two. More often they tented in the woods, it was in the woods they found peace in each others arms. 

Derek froze in his tracks sniffing the air and continued to run, he ran until his legs gave up he dragged them both into shelter. He panted exhausted holding Stiles close that was limp in his arms he squeezed his eyes shut releasing another surge of power making Stiles stir, ”no don’t” he breathed out, ”you need to heal.”

”So do you.” Derek growls angry but not at Stiles that clasps his hand groggy his hand reach for his face then he drops into unconsciousness. His hands goes to Stiles head feeling Stiles crack he growls angry at himself for letting it happen. Peter was right, he was no alpha he doesn’t deserve his pack he should just be alone. To die alone. Peters words hunting him as they buried Cora but he can’t he cannot abandon Stiles not now not ever. So he holds him close and let their bond heal him he passes out of exhaustion when he wakes Stiles is sitting next to him poking into the small fire. He growls and puts the fire out much to Stiles dismay. 

”Are you crazy! They might see the smoke!” he pushes himself up on heavy limbs and pulls Stiles with him that protests. Its not until three stolen cars later Derek slows down and drives to a motel, Stiles tries to mutter that they don’t have any money or anything at all. Derek ignores him and later push him into a motel room. He wonders how Derek got a room with no money and being bloody but he chose not to speak instead he showers he trembles through the hot shower Derek enters and holds him close his lips press against the back of Stiles neck. ”I’m sorry.” He whispers but Stiles shakes his head.

”Not your fault.” He cracks Derek wont let him have this.

”It is.” He insists kissing Stiles head that still damp with blood suddenly he needs the blood to go away so he grabs the cheap shampoo and start to scrub Stiles body that trembles in his embrace. ”I wish I was strong enough to protect you.” Stiles doesn’t answer him just cling on stronger they lay there naked in bed molded together before pulling away and looking at the door.

”Housekeeping.” A woman says with a thick accent Stiles relax as Derek calls out.

”No thanks!” their left alone for a very long time until theres a bang on the door Derek gets out of the bed and signals him to be ready to run. Its the manager they have to check out, Stiles looks at their bloody cloths they can’t wear that nor can they go naked so instead he grabs the sheets he feels hopeless and his body still aches, his head hurt like hell he would be dead if it wasn’t for Derek that was still healing his wrists showed raw flesh still healing. He looks at the boy with blue no green no gray eyes no it was all three colors into one blending pot. He feels weak and useless, the burden that he is. He still don’t want the bite its selfish Derek needs him, needs a pack but he cannot give it to him. He’s aging while Derek does not look a day older than the first day they met. They look the same age now but they won’t be for long. He will age and die he wonders for a brief moment if he will age if that he’s gonna die. No. He probably will be the death of Derek. His heart ache at the thought of Derek holding another body. He wants Derek to be the one to die first, he doesn’t want Derek to see his dead body. He feels stuck, he should leave Derek to keep him safe, but he cant. He can’t leave him knowing it would kill him.

They where broken but together they could survive. So Stiles grabs Derek’s hand squeezing it, ”we’re naked.” He says with a soft smile.

”I know.” Derek replies almost empty it gives Stiles strength, strength to offer comfort.

”C’mon.” He offers holding the sheet up. They walk the streets in sheets people look at them like their crazy and probably are, its cold outside the air fogs around their breaths and Stiles feet’s are numb but he can’t seem to care or notice, he winces for the group of guys that Derek beats up. But he’s grateful for the cloths, their too big on his lean body but he doesn't care as he now wear socks. Derek is not happy of another male scent of him and Stiles murmurs they can wash them. They move together through the streets, Derek bumps into people taking wallets Stiles can’t not yet not when he still is sore and tired. 

He manages to steal some shirts in the washer before they left the zombie town, they decide to not speak about what happened Derek just holds him close as they move. ”Where are we going?” he asks its a question he doesn’t ask, well never so it makes Derek freeze and turn to him he looks at him almost broken as if he doesn’t have the answers. ”Its cold… we need to go back.” Its a place they haven’t been back to for many years it makes Derek uneasy, ”we can heal there.” He offers to Derek that is suddenly staring into nothingness its like he’s fading from him he quickly links their fingers together. Derek drops his head defeated knowing it was the best place.

+

”Its raining” Stiles murmurs into Derek’s shoulder that drives his body tense he can feel his mate’s energy underneath the skin, they are one as they are in the same time separated. 

”Mmm” Derek offers kissing on top of his head Stiles chews his lip nervously his leg would have a life on its self if he wasn’t so tired, he looked at the dark clouds above them it was dark. It felt like an omen. He presses more weight against his mate that draws him closer he presses a kiss into Derek’s neck his lips linger for a very long time then he breaths in his scent its moment like that he wishes he had Derek’s power he want to relish in his scent instead his human picked up scent of wood and musk.

”It was raining the day we left.” His words mouthing into Derek’s skin that tense slightly he pushes his nose into the skin. There's silence after that.  
Scott stands there waiting for them as they arrive Stiles heart beat picks up and he feels Derek’s hand on top of him.

”We can turn around.” He offers looking at him with those eyes.

”I’m tired.” Stiles replies looking at him Derek nods and follows Scott’s car when they arrive the old Hale house both of them freezes at the sight. Its restored. Stiles grabs quickly Derek’s hand that looks at he house with a clenched jaw.

”We restored it for you… hoping that you would return.” Scott says a bit unsure looking at them his eyes dart to Stiles. ”No one lives here. Its empty.” Scott continues as if he knows they can’t speak just yet. ”Are you hungry? Allison can…”

”Allison?” Stiles interrupts ”you still with Allison?” he questions looking at Scott that looks at him wide eyed as if he wasn’t prepared to hear his voice. 

”Yes.” Scott replies showing his wedding ring Stiles snorts. Derek feels uneasy being here, it feels like home but at the same time it feels like a place of damnation he looks at Stiles that staring at Scott, he cannot lose Stiles too so he pulls Stiles close to him that breaks eye contact with Scott that looks at him pained. 

”How can you be with a hunter Scott?”

”Stiles…” but Stiles interrupts by tugging Derek to the house they enter the house quietly, ”your house is still there Stiles. We made sure the state didn’t take it over…” Stiles looks around the house then at Derek that sits down suddenly exhausted.

”Are we safe here?” Stiles demands to know his body ridged and nervous, he glance at Derek that sits on the floor looking grouchy and on the edge.

”Yes. We keep it safe.”

”Who is we?” Derek asks irritable scratching his beard that have grown looking at Scott that looks at him shortly before focusing on Stiles.

”Me, Allison, Isaac, Danny, Aidan, and Lydia… as well as some others…” Scott swallows looking down ”Megahan and Brooke.” Derek just nods not knowing the two girls but surprised to find Aidan among them.

”You can go.” Stiles says nudging to the door Scott wants to stay but leaves. It doesn’t take than two hours of silence before they hear Lydia, Stiles frowns confused at Derek that stands up she storms in hugging Stiles close that wince, she cries out surprised as Derek yanks her away growling angry.

”I thought you where dead.” Lydia explains looking at Stiles. She looks up and down at him, ”your so skinny.”

”I provide for him.” Derek growls angry advancing her she backs away carefully Stiles doesn’t say a word it was stupid of him to return to Beacon Hills but he’s tired, he still hadn’t healed he needed Derek to be safe this was the only place he knew. Lydia leaves them but returns she leaves things outside their door its food and cloths. Stiles grabs them and peels off his cloths easily Derek looks at him with a soft smile his hand reaching for his before pulling it to his mouth, he kisses his hand gently and Stiles strokes his face as he nuzzles into his hand. Stiles kneels down and start to remove Derek’s cloths.  
\- 

Stiles find himself outside his old house he opens the door the key clenched in his fist like a life line there’s sheets all over the furniture he walks over to the shelf and pulls the sheet dust falls like rain on him his eyes focus on the pictures. Tears falls from his cheek as he sees pictures of his father, like a dream he moved to the pictures his fingers trembling in their wake to touch the photos. ”You okay?” he freezes as he hears Derek’s voice behind him. He quickly reach for him hugging him close.

”Are you healed?” he asks trembling Derek nods.

”Let’s leave. Coming here was a mistake.” His voice dies and he quickly reach for the sheet to cover the bookshelf once more. Derek looks around him, ”c’mon.” He urges almost panicked, ”Derek!” he cries out desperate as Derek run up the stairs Stiles hot in heel. Derek is in his old bedroom touching his bed.

”I used to image myself here.” Derek admits, ”before I even knew I loved you.” Stiles tugs Derek that looks at him pained. ”We can’t run forever.”

”Yes we can." Stiles breathed out.

”You use to spaz always running your mouth, twitching, this ball of energy.” Derek says as he walks around his room opening the closet touching old cloths he breaths in and smiles at the cartoon on Stiles wall. Stiles just stand there broken looking around.

”Derek. Please.”

”Why did you bring us here Stiles?” Derek questions looking at him, ”you think I can’t protect you anymore?” he asks his voice cracking, Stiles shakes his head. 

”I wanted you safe. To heal.” He explains while tugging Derek so they can escape this empty place that was taunting them of things they lost.

”What’s going on Stiles? Are you… leaving me behind?” Stiles quickly hugs him close.

”Never. I… I wish I could. To keep you safe… your safer without me. But… I can’t leave you. Your all I have. I love you.” Derek kisses him hungry, ”should I?”

”Never.” He holds him.

”You need a pack, to be strong and I can’t give that to you.”

”Stiles. I just need you.” It makes him break down like a thunder on the dark sky, Derek holds him breathing with him when he calms down.

+

They move carefully around the room together as Scott stand there with the others, Stiles ignores their eyes he’s focused on their body language if their a threat. ”Stiles. We’re not going to hurt you or Derek. We want you here. To be home.” Scott chokes, ”I miss you. Please. Come back to me.” That makes Derek react.

”He’s mine.” He growls defensive crunching down the two women they do not recognize growls at Derek Scott quickly silence them. 

”I would never take him from you Derek. I just want my brother back.” Derek stands up straight looking at Stiles that looks at him tired. 

”I’m right here, we’re staying. We just want to be left alone.” Stiles says firmly, ”we do not want anything that has supernatural bullshit attached to it. Understood?” they nod.

”I haven’t screamed for three years Stiles.” Lydia says walking up to him she tries to reach for him but he steps away his eyes narrowing at them. ”We promise you.”

”I called Jackson.” Scott interrupts looking at Derek that raise his eyebrow ”he has been waiting for your return.”  
 ”Why?” Stiles demands to know stepping forward, ”what does he want with Derek.” Scott eye’s widen in surprise at his demands he’s looking at him like perhaps he doesn’t know him at all, and he’s right he’s no longer the boy who was fierce loyal to Scott to his brother. No he was a young man who had seen and been through horrors and sadness that took pieces of his soul with it. The one thing that kept him up float was Derek.

”His alpha.” Stiles glance at Isaac that looks at Derek almost whining. Stiles walks up to Isaac narrowing his eyes at the boy,.

”You chose Scott as your alpha, why are you whining?” he demands to know from the boy that cringes at his demands

”The one that bit you will always have a connection to its beta.” Scott says, ”once we accepted our wolfs selves we realized how much… we missed.” Scott almost whispers. ”Its good to have you back Derek. I am sorry for never seeing the burden you held.” Derek doesn’t speak his brow wrinkled his eyes narrowing at the words. ”How long… have you two…” Scott asks looking at him. 

”Non of your business Scott. We told you what we wanted to say. Leave us.”   
 ”Stiles…”

”I know what you want. But my father is dead. Because of the choice you made!”

”I did what I thought was right! I chose to save your father and my mother that night. I couldn’t have known…”

”They where the alphas! Killing and murdering and deceiving where all they did!” Stiles roars ”you could have trusted me! Instead… you did what you always have done. We want to be left alone.” he grits out looking at Derek that looks at him pained but steps in as his mate asks.

”Leave Scott.” Scott nods his head not pushing the subject.


End file.
